


Don't feel like flirting

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Protective Bellamy, Sick Character, What else do I need to say?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: “Need your human pillow huh?” he jokes.“I need some of your warmth, actually.” she corrects him and coughs again.At her words, Bellamy’s smile fades and is replaced with worry and sadness. He can’t stop worrying about her when she’s ill like this. It kills him to see her this sick. He quickly pulls both blankets up to cover Clarke better before leaning down to kiss her. But Clarke’s hand under the covers lifts up to stop him in the middle.“Don’t. You’ll catch the cold, too.” she stops him, giving him a sad smile. “We can’t afford both of us being sick. Who’s going to take care of me and freak out about everything then?”“I don’t freak out about everything.” he argues, pulling back again. “Only the serious things. Like, let’s say, my pregnant wife being sick for over a week.”Or in other words this prompt: Clarke catches a cold or the flu while she is pregnant. (And Bellamy loses his shit) + A second part for my girl Iva that I can never deny her anything.





	1. Don't Feel Like Flirting

 

She knows he’s awake even before she opens her eyes because she can hear him walking around their room. With a sigh, she opens her eyes and rolls onto her back, searching for her husband. “Bellamy?” she whispers his name and the man quickly runs to her side, taking a seat next to her belly, finally starting to show.

They didn’t tell many friends about the baby. Only the closer ones know, besides the doctors. They know they won’t be able to keep it a secret for too long, seeing as Clarke’s belly is growing quickly enough that people will soon start to notice. They want to at least enjoy this period of peace alone, without everyone hovering around Clarke or teasing Bellamy.

Bellamy gives her a crooked smile. “Hey, baby.” He whispers, stroking the side of her face. “How you feeling?”

Clarke can barely keep her eyes open and her lips feel dry, as much as her throat does. “I’m better.” she lies and she knows Bellamy can tell. “Why’re you still awake? What time is it?” she finishes with a cough.

“It’s three in the morning.” he tells her, looking down at her hand before he takes it in his larger one. “And you’re burning up again.”

“I am?” she asks, and suddenly everything making sense. That’s why she feels so shitty and tired.

“Yeah. I woke up from your sweat soaking my clothes…” he strokes her knuckles with his thumb. “I was about to go to medical and grab some medicine. When I get back we’ll change you into new clothes and go back to sleep, okay?”

“M’kay.” she murmurs, fighting to keep her eyes open.

Bellamy smiles. “You know, I thought there was only one way for you to get our bed wet.” he smirks at his own joke. “You always want to prove me wrong, don’t you princess?”

Clarke starts to laugh but ends up coughing. “I have a fever, Bell. I don’t really feel like flirting with you.” she smiles. “Just go get the medicine and come back quickly. I’m cold.”

“Need your human pillow huh?” he jokes.

“I need some of your warmth, actually.” she corrects him and coughs again.

At her words, Bellamy’s smile fades and is replaced with worry and sadness. He can’t stop worrying about her when she’s ill like this. It kills him to see her this sick. He quickly pulls both blankets up to cover Clarke better before leaning down to kiss her. But Clarke’s hand under the covers lifts up to stop him in the middle.

“Don’t. You’ll catch the cold, too.” she stops him, giving him a sad smile. “We can’t afford both of us being sick. Who’s going to take care of me and freak out about everything then?”

“I don’t freak out about everything.” he argues, pulling back again. “Only the serious things. Like, let’s say, my pregnant wife being sick for over a week.”

“I have had worst.” she argues back and coughs again. “Now go. I want to go back to sleep as soon as possible and I can’t without you.”

“Okay, okay. You won’t even realize I was gone.” he promises and stands up to leave. Clarke gives him a nod and finally lets her eyes close as she hears Bellamy walk away. But before she can open her eyes again, Bellamy is above her, leaving a kiss on her forehead and then one on her belly and quickly jogging outside to get to medical.


	2. I Know What I Put In There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluff because why not?

When Bellamy walks back into their room, Clarke is sleeping. He smiles and quietly closes the door behind him. Clarke must have woken because he’s sure he heard his name murmured.

“I’m here.” He informs her and sits on the edge of the bed again. “I brought the medicine.”

Clarke nods, her face almost covered with blankets, then coughs. “Good. It’s getting too cold under here.”

Bellamy gives her a sad smile and then pulls the blankets back. “Sit up, please?” He helps her sit on the bed and then places his palm on her forehead, testing the temperature there. “Abby was on shift. She said if the fever doesn’t cool down in an hour after you take the medicine, we should go there-”

“I don’t want-” she wants to argue but she’s cut off by a violent cough.

“Clarke, maybe we should go now…” Bellamy offers, lowering his hand to hold her side as she coughs. “I don’t want you to-”

“Bell, please.” Clarke begs him, looking him in the eyes. “Just give me the medicine and cuddle with me?”

He shakes his head in defeat and pulls a small bottle of medicine from his jacket’s pocket. Then he grabs Clarke’s cup from the bedside table and pours the medicine in it, finally giving to Clarke. She takes it and drinks it all, then places the cup back on the table and smiles at Bellamy. “So, is it time for cuddling now?”

Bellamy shakes his head. “Not yet. You need to change out of the wet clothes first.” And without a warning, he grabs the edge of Clarke’s shirt and pulls it up over her head. Clarke helps him a bit too, but Bellamy is doing most of the work. Then he pulls the rest of the blankets to the side and reveals Clarke’s legs. He slowly pulls her trousers down and when he looks up to her, she’s smirking at him.

“What?” He asks, confused as he tosses the sweat-soaked trousers to the corner of the room with the shirt he tossed a moment ago.

“I thought there was only one reason for you to take off my clothes but you always love to prove me wrong, don’t you?” Clarke says, matching his own words from before.

“For someone who has a burning fever, you have good memory. Too bad you can’t flirt thought…” he teases her and earns a slap on his shoulder for it.

“Jackass. Bring the clean clothes already. I’m so cold right now. Are you trying to kill the mother of your son?” she hugs her bare body with her small arms.

“Son? You mean daughter.” he corrects her, searching in the wardrobe for Clarke to wear something clean.

“You wish, Blake. I can feel it. It’s a boy.”

“Clarke, the baby is barely as large as your fist. I doubt you can tell if it’s a boy or a girl.” Bellamy argues, finally finding the shirt he was searching for.

“Oh, I can’t tell if it’s a boy or a girl even though it grows inside me, but you can?”

“Yes, because I’m the father. I know what I- put in there.” He points at her legs and Clarke laughs.

“You are such a-”

“Lovely and funny husband.” he finishes for her and makes his way back to her side. “Here.” he offers Clarke the new shirt and a pair of trousers he picked from the wardrobe. Clarke takes them and this time, she dresses herself without Bellamy’s help. By the time she’s in her clean clothes, Bellamy is already lying under the covers next to her.

Clarke lowers herself down next to Bellamy, leaving zero space between them and snuggle to his side and neck. “How are you always so warm?” she asks, making herself comfortable.

“I’m a hot guy, princess. Of all people, you should know that.” he jokes and lowers his gaze down to Clarke. She’s glaring at him. “Oh come on, like I don’t know you married me to use me for my body heat.”

This time Clarke slaps his chest. “Shut up and read me something.”

Bellamy laughs and without moving too much, he reaches to his own bedside table and grabs The Iliad. He finds the page he bookmarked last night and starts reading from there. Two minutes later Clarke is sleeping and slowly her fever breaks. He knows this when he kisses her forehead every now and then to check on her temperature. When an hour passes and Clarke seems better, he allows himself to close his eyes and get some sleep, too.


	3. Love You More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secretxlittlexdarling wanted another part were Bellamy gets sick too after all... Of course I can't say no to sick!bellamy

It’s a two days later that Clarke walk  into  their room to find a sick Bellamy  in their  bed. 

“Bell?” She whispers and makes her way to the bed, sitting next to Bellamy. He’s curled onto his side, knees folded into his chest with one hand under his head while the other rests between his legs. Clarke leans down and presses her lips to his forehead. His… sweaty forehead. He’s definitely hot. 

“God, Bellamy. How long have you been like this?” She says, standing up and reaching for their second blanket.

“About an hour or so.” He murmurs, welcoming the extra warmth of the second blanket on top of the first one. Clarke sits next to him again, one hand stroking his side on top of the two blankets. “I think I’m sick.” He whispers then.

Clarke tilts her head to the side. “You don’t say.” She teases and gives him a smile. “Now  I’ve  gotta take  care  of you.” 

“Welcome to my world.” He says and gives Clarke a smile, although it quickly fades. “I know you’re probably dead-tired from working all day, but could you go to medical and bring me some medicine?” He asks her. “I feel so tried right now, I can barely keep my eyes open.”

Clarke’s smile fades too, and is replaced with a concerned look. “No,  I’ll  let  your fever  burn  you  to death.” She jokes, regardless  off her worry. “Can I have your shirts after you pass?” 

Bellamy glares at her. “The fact that you can joke about death after all the things we’ve only barely survived together just shows how much you care about me. And no, you can’t have my shirts because it’s your fault I’m sick.” 

At  his words, a small smile cracks Clarke’s lips again and she slaps his shoulder. “Hey, you’re the one that started  this  series of jokes. I’m just trying to make you feel better. And how the hell this is my fault? I had warned you to not get too close while I was sick.”

The man under the blankets nods. “I know.” He says. “I’m sorry for being a dick now. I’m not myself when I’m sick. I hate it because I don’t get to help around and it gets the best of me. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I get it.” Clarke smiles. “I love you anyway.” 

“Me, too.” He returns the smile. “And I will love you even more if you bring me the medicine.” He adds.

“Yeah, like it’s possible to love me even more.” She teases, pushing some hair from his forehead. 

“Wait till our baby girl is born and you’ll see.” He whispers and waits for Clarke’s reaction. It feels like he just lives to tease her about the gender of their baby lately. So, she lets it pass and stands up again.

“Okay, my big baby boy. We’re not having this conversation again. Especially not when you’re sick. I don’t feel like shattering your dreams.” She pauses, looking down to him. “I’ll go and grab the medicine from my mom and come to your rescue.” 

He nods. “Again, welcome to my world.” He jokes and pulls the blanket even father with one hand, covering his face with it. “Don’t take your time. I need to cuddle and you’re the lucky one.”

Clarke laughs. “God, you’re such a baby when you’re sick.” She comments, turning to leave. As she walks by the door, she turns the lights off hoping he gets some sleep while she’s out and then glances back to Bellamy over her shoulder. “Lucky indeed.” She whispers to herself and closes the door behind her. 

When Clarke gets back, Bellamy is sleeping soundlessly. It breaks her heart to have to wake him up but she knows he  needs  to change into clean clothes and  drink  his medicine. So she quietly walks to him and shakes his shoulder to bring  him  back from sleep. “Bell?” She whispers. “Babe, wake up.”

Bellamy opens his eyes and looks up to Clarke. “Is it time for cuddling yet?” He asks, voice hoarse from sleep.

Clarke smiles down to him. “Time to drink the medicine, change to dry clothes and then cuddle.”

“Saved the best for last.” He jokes and pushes the blanket off of him, sitting up on the bed. The blonde girl in front of him stares at him surprised. “What?” He asks.

“I thought I would have had to fight you to get you out from under the blankets.” She explains, handing him the medicine that she just poured into his cup. 

“The quicker I drink this disgusting thing and change the quicker we can cuddle, so hurry up.” He orders her playfully and takes the cup from her hand. Clarke gives him a smile and stands up, heading to find a clean pair of clothes. Once she finds a shirt and a pair of clean and comfortable trousers, she walks back to Bellamy. “Here.” She says and sits next to him again, reaching to help him. But Bellamy, instead of letting her help him, quickly grabs the clothes from Clarke’s laps and starts changing into them himself. “You’re too slow.” He comments as he pulls the clean shirt down over his head. 

And before Clarke knows it, Bellamy is dressed in clean clothes and returns himself to the blankets, a hand outstretched to Clarke and pulling her down with him. “Bellamy, wait.” Clarke protests, pushing herself up again. “I need to change into my pajamas, too.” She says, trying to break free from Bellamy’s hold.

Bellamy sighs and  releases  her some moments later. “Fine.” He whispers and buries his hand under the blanket with the rest of his body. “Quickly though,  or I’ll start to believe you don’t want to cuddle with me.” 

“That would only attest to how little you know me, Bellamy.” Clarke teases and walks back to the wardrobe to find her pajamas, too. One minute later she pulls the blanket from her side of the bed and crawls under it. Then she pushes herself farther into the bed and reaches for Bellamy. He has his back on her, curled to his side like he was when she first walked into their room and curls around him, too. She presses her chest into his back and brings her arm around his chest, her forehead nuzzled against the back of his neck. The last thing she feels is Bellamy’s hand holding hers and bringing it up, kissing her palm and then resting their intertwined hands in front of him. They whisper their goodnights and sleep gets the best of them quickly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/) too!


End file.
